Cross Between worlds ( Seraphina Blackwater and Kida Kipashey)
by Musubareru Sekai
Summary: Seraphina Blackwater ( The daughter of Death and the 5th horsemen) finds herself trapped in the wold of Pokemon , with a strange girl named Kida and a demon like pokemon named Darkrai. Will she ever get home to her family? Written By Gods Eater Shio and DragonPrincess1999 ( also known as djfhkajfhjkdfhldksjh) .
1. Chapter 1

Giratina and Arceus silently walked to the Shaymin nesting grounds, the ones where Giratina's banishment from the normal world had been lifted. They were in a beautiful place, an island covered with flowers everywhere, except for the beaches of the area. Great cliffs surrounded the place on three sides, and from one side, a waterfall fell, clear as a crystal. The water shone a brilliant sky blue, and the only clouds in the sky were far away, but large. Giratina and Arceus looked up to the sky, as an strange sound sounded off in the distance. At first, they thought it was the Shaymin, flying back to the flower patches that served as their home in the peaceful valleys of the Pokémon world. But, as they looked closer, they each noticed a blue glow on the clouds. _That can't be the Shaymin,_ they thought. But Arceus knew something was off even before the pair heard the strange sounds. As they both looked towards the clouds, the blue glow got brighter and more vibrant with each passing second, until a fiery electric blue comet came roaring through the clouds. Some of the sounds had been a group of Shaymin, as the friends had first thought, but they weren't flocking back to their flower paradises. They were using their powers to slow the comet before it hit the ground, obviously to protect someone or something from it. Giratina and Arceus, knowing the comet would land right where they were standing, bolted out of the way of the fiery stone, and it just did miss each of their heads as it flew right over them. A huge explosion sounded on the other side of the small island, but Arceus could tell it was close enough to investigate. He nodded to Giratina, who took his Sky Form, and Arceus lightly jumped on his back, as Giratina flew over the island to search for the crash site.

It didn't take them too long to find it, since the crater left by the comet was bigger than the two Pokémon put together. The two landed, expecting to find simple rocks and dirt, but what they actually found shocked them beyond comprehension. At the center of the crater, they saw a figure that looked human, but from the edge of the crater, they couldn't quite tell what it was. At first Giratina was reluctant to enter the crater, when this might be one of Team Rocket's tricks, but when he objected, Arceus merely said, "Is it not our duty to begin and end the Pokémon of the world? If this is dangerous, then why wouldn't Darkrai back down from Dialga and Palkia when the entire world was at stake?" Giratina understood, and so he followed Arceus into the crater, not thinking for a second that this was safe. Arceus reached the figure first, and Giratina still couldn't quite make out what the figure really was. But then, Arceus yelled, "Quickly, Giratina, you must call the others! You must see this!" Giratina let out a piercing shriek into the sky, while running to Arceus to see what was going on. He also released a burst of power into the sky, to signal their location. The Shaymin that had chased the comet out of the sky only now were approaching, as Giratina and Arceus had not noticed them land in the flowers to hide.

Giratina reached Arceus, but when he looked at the figure, he was shocked. A small, female human child was lying there, balled up as if she were cold. Shrieks, roars, and screams pierced the sky as the other legendary Pokémon responded to Arceus and Giratina's calling. Soon, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem could be seen standing at the top of the cliffs, and they flew down to the site. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou soon followed, as did Articuno, Moltrez, and Zaptos. Ho-Oh and Lugia soon followed, with Latios and Latias on their tails. They were the only ones to arrive, however. "Where is Darkrai?" Arceus asked. Lugia responded, "He has… difficulties to deal with. You know how much Darkrai cares for that human girl, Kida." "Yes, a bit too much, I believe," Giratina said. "Oh, Giratina, leave him be. At least he cares for something these days," said Latias, her voice a high pitched chirp. Latios clearly supported his sister, because he was standing tall and giving Giratina a look that told him not to argue back. Giratina looked at each Pokémon. "Well, at least you came," he said. Reshiram and Zekrom walked up to the child on the ground, and neither wanted to get too close, in case the girl was dangerous. "Reshiram, would you try to wake the child? She may not have survived," Kyurem asked. Reshiram gave him a look that said, _Are you crazy?_ The others were already a bit nervous, as the child had a strange aura that gave off a feeling of death. And yet, the Pokémon could not understand why.

She was obviously not from the Pokémon world, nor was she from the Second Earth. However, though they all knew this girl could be dangerous, Reshiram proceeded to awake her, assuming she was dead. He leaned down and sniffed her briefly and softly, and then nudged her body with his foot. She was warm, so he knew she was still alive, though her heartbeat was very faint if Reshiram could not hear it. As she was still alive, Reshiram gently picked her up and held her in front of Arceus. "She's all yours now, she's still alive," Zekrom said. Arceus was confused. How could a human girl survive such and ordeal? Unless… "She can't be completely human. She has the scent of a human, but a partly dark, partly light aura presides in her body. Either this is a trick, or we are dealing with a creature from another realm," Kyurem said. Arceus nodded. This made things even more difficult.

* * *

Kida opened her eyes to find herself dressed in a hospital gown in a room with two beds. The room was light, but there was a shadowy spot in the corner of the room, underneath the large windows that were letting bright sunlight in. The bed Kida was lying in had a curtain, but it wasn't surrounding the bed. Instead, it was pulled to one side of the small area surrounding her bed, unlike the other side of the room, where the other bed was completely hidden. After a moment, Kida heard voices outside of the small hospital room. _"What if the girl doesn't ever wake up? This will have been a great waste of our time, Arceus," _one whispered. _"Do not worry, Giratina. She will wake, the nurse has told me so," _the other voice relplied. A third voice intervened, _"But when she does wake up, what will we do with her? Put her with Kida and Darkrai, perhaps?" _ Arceus' voice cut back in, _"Actually, that's a reasonably good idea, Latias. It's settled then. We'll send the girl to live with Darkrai and Kida, and allow them to jugde whether or not she is safe."_

* * *

Seraphina woke up with a start. She was in a very unfamiliar place, one which she'd not been in since she'd left to live with her uncles, aunt, and father. She sat up, and heard voices whispering outside, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. But she couldn't see out either, because she was in a hospital bed with a curtain wrapped all around it, as if to hide her. Then she remembered why she was here:

_Flashback_

"_Seraphina, we are terribly sorry. But you haven't completed your training," her father said. Her aunt quickly added, "We can't keep you here until the deed is done. We are sending you to the world filled with Pokemon." "First Earth!?" Seraphina exclaimed. "Yes. Is that not the planet you lived on before you came to us?" her oldest uncle asked. "No! I lived on Second Earth, not the world of the Pokemon. But why must I go? I can't just leave you here to die by the Demons' blades!" Seraphina replied. "We won't," Her father said, and before she knew it, Seraphina was tumbling toward First Earth, surrounded in an electric blue flame._

* * *

Seraphina was snapped back to reality as the curtain around her bed was pulled away. Bright sunlight hit her eyes, and blinded her momentarily, but when she regained her sight, she was shocked at what she saw.

The two girls stared at each other straight in the eyes. Both were in shock, that much everyone else in the room knew, but they hadn't expected this. "Excuse me, child?" a male voice asked. Seraphina turned toward the voice's source. But a man hadn't asked for her attention. A Pokemon had, if Seraphina remembered her father's explanation correctly. "What is your name, girl?" The pokemon asked. "Seraphina Blackwater. Who're you, and where am I?" Seraphina replied, her voice slightly shaky. "His name is Arceus," the girl in the other bed answered. "I've heard that name before…" Seraphina mumbled. "We know you've had a rough recovery, but we need to ask you a lot of questions," a more feminine voice spoke. It was another pokemon. There was one more pokemon in the room, but it hadn't spoken yet, so Seraphina didn't know what it's name was, or if it was male or female. "My name is Latias, and I was hoping to ask: Where did you come from?" Seraphina turned to look at the larger pokemon that she did not yet know. However, the other girl in the room seemed to know each and every one of them. "Hello Latias, Arceus, and Giratina. Where's Darkrai?" she asked. Giratina looked at the girl and said, "He's busy at your home, Kida. Do not worry, Ho-Oh and Lugia are going to take you both there later on today. You've both been cleared to leave the hospital. "Good. Now I can get back to my family and help them," Seraphina said.

She hopped out of the bed, and started for the door, but another pokemon was in her way. "Latios, why are you here? You promised me that you wouldn't interfere," Latias said. "Well, I was worried. What else do expect from your older brother?" he asked. "Yeah, my brothers do that to me all the time!" Kida said. "Well, girls, we need to get you both to Darkrai. He's been expecting us for quite a while now. And consider yourself warned not to interfere again, Latios," Latias said."OK! LETS GO!" The strange girl said while getting up and running tords the door. Seraphina looked at the strange girl with confusion._ Who in the world is she? AND WHO IS DARKAI? Seraphina asked herself. The_ girl quickly turned around and ran up to Seraphina. " How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself!"

Now that the girl was close enough, Seraphina finally got a good look at her. The girl had long orange hair with a flower hair pin on one side. She wore a short pink mini dress, a blue belt, a pear of blue biker gloves, and a long blue cloak. On the feet she wore a pear of blue high heel boots. Suddenly Seraphina was snapped back to reality by the girls voice. " My name is Kida! And i think we are going to be great friend!" Kida said as she held her hand out for Seraphina to grab. Seraphina looked at Kida's hand for a moment the grasped her hand. Then Kida grasped Seraphina's hand even tighter, then started to drag her out of the door. " We better hurry, we don't want to be late... Darkria will get mad if we are late... he is such a grumpy pants!" Kid a said as both the girls left the room. The only thing in Seraphina's mind was,_ Who in the world is Darkria?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gods eater: Hello.**

**Dragon: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Gods eater: Well this is chapter two of our Sariphina and Kida story...**

**Dragon: Yea ! I alreay cant wait for the next chapter!**

**Seraphina: Yes, I am also exited.**

**Kida: YEA!**

**Both Gods eater and Dragon: O_o**

**Darkrai: Just get on with the story already!**

* * *

Kida and Seraphina soared across the dark and jeweled skies of Johto region, riding upon the backs of Lugia and Ho-Oh. Seraphina, after hours of silence during the flight, finally looked at Kida and asked, "So, what is your family like?" Kida seemed to be daydreaming, but snapped out of it and turned to Serapina. "Oh, well…" she began.

She paused for less than a second. "There's my three older brothers, Shoejin, Kasaki, an Yoru. Shoejin is the oldest, he's 18, Kasaki is 17, and Yoru is 16. Then you've got my mom. And then there's Darkrai. He's a Dark-Type pokemon, but he rescued me when I first came to live with my aunt Alicia in Sinnoh region, but we are headed to Kanto. He's waiting for us on the outskirts of Sinnabar," she continued.

"I guess it's not everyday that a 13 year old girl stumbles through a portal from a different realm of the Universe, is it?" Seraphina asked.

"No, it's actually normal for _something _to come through. But normally it's just weird men with white wings and tons of golden armor, or giant red monters with huge battle axes." Seraphina's face went white. "So that's where they've been going…" she whispered. "What?" Kida asked. Lugia turned his head, having heard all this, and he wanted to say something. But he then sensed Darkrai's presence, and knew they had reached their destination

. "We have arrived, young ones," he said. Ho-Oh had also heard the conversation, and Seraphina's last words, but as they were about to ask what had been going on, Darkrai emerged from the tree line which surrounded the clearing they'd landed in. "Have fun?" he asked. Seraphina took a good look at him as Kida ran up and hugged him, shouting out, "Darkrai!" Seraphina noticed that he had startingly bright cyan eye, and white flowing hair. He seemed to float in the air, about a foot off of the ground, but since his body itself was completely black, the only other feature she could make out was a red jaw-like collar around his neck.

Kida walked over to Seraphina, after Darkrai whispered something in her ear. "He wants to meet you in person, Seraphina," Kida said. Seraphina looked taken aback. When she had stumbled through the portal, she had been inside of a flaming blue comet that made a VERY large crater where she landed. Many legendary pokemon, including Lugia and Ho-Oh, had been there when she awoke. But now, this pokemon wanted to meet her? Damn, wasn't she the popular one?

Kida led Seraphina to Darkrai, clearly trusting her as she turned her back completely to Seraphina. "So, you're the mysterious girl who fell from the sky, huh?" Darkrai said, directing his words to Seraphina. "What is your name?" he asked. "Seraphina, but I must warn you, that is not the only name I have, and all of my other ones exist for a reason," Seraphina said. "What do you mean, a good reason?" Darkrai asked, his eyes narrowed. "Just that," Kida spoke up. Darkrai turned to Kida, confused. "She's already told me everything, how she got here, who she is, and… who her family is… and believe me, you wouldn't want to get on her bad side," Kida said.

Darkrai seemed even more confused. "Then you know where she's from?" Darkrai asked. Kida nodded. "But would you like to know who she really is?" Kida asked. "Well, duh! I'm not going to put you in danger if she poses a threat!" Darkrai exclaimed. Lugia and Ho-Oh, who had been lying down the entire time, looked at each other, obviously annoyed. "Must Suicune intervene?" Ho-Oh asked, sarcastically. "Actually, he should come here. He will be able to get Kida out of here quickly if needed," Lugia said.

"What is with you people? I'm not a damn demon, by the Nine Hells!" Everyone looked at Seraphina in shock, as if she had just killed 5 people. "What!?" she exclaimed. A water-like portal opened up behind Ho-Oh, and from it emerged Suicune, a pokemon that Seraphina had never seen before. "Hello, granddaughter, he said, looking straight at Seraphina. Her face went white with shock. Seraphina's vision went black, and she fell to the ground. Lugia jumped forward to catch her, and did so just before she hit the ground. However, her long and pure black hair, which reached past her waist, was coated in dust and dirt from the ground beneath her.

Suddenly, they heard many large growls emanating from the trees around them. But it wasn't the trees that were growling. It was a quite large group of reddish-brow skinned monsters, and to Darkrai, they were sort of like the evil creatures of Giratina's home realm. However, these creatures were different. For one, each of them had curved horns protruding from their heads, and had chains and huge armor plates clamped to their bodies. But most of all, they had order, something which Giratina's realm didn't have.

Each of them stood in ranks, and they were seemingly led by a much larger creature that stood in front of the entire group. It looked almost the same as the others, but this larger creature had huge black inverted wings on it's back, and had a much larger set of horns that looked more like a headdress than anything else. He also had more articulate armor than the rest, and carried a battle axe that was at least as tall as him, the blade larger than his own head. He also had a noticeable face, and his mouth, unlike the others, wasn't completely made out of huge, sharp teeth.

While the pokemon and Kida surveyed this, the largest creature spoke. "I am Samael, the Dark Demon Prince of Hell. Hand over the girl, and I will consider sparing your lives. "We will never hand Kida over to you!" Darkrai growled. "Oh, it's not her that we want," Samael said, a sly look on his face. He pointed to Seraphina, whom Lugia was still holding. Lugia growled at Samael angrily, as it was his duty to protect her from any danger, being her guardian. "Very well. We will have her either way," Samael said. He roared at them, fire bursting from his mouth.

All of the other "demons" did the same, but they didn't spit out fire. The demons charged across the clearing, which was a full mile across. But just before they reached the group of Pokemon, Seraphina woke up and jumped about ten feet into the air. A dark blue and violet aura surrounded her, until no one could even see her body anymore. Two great light blue wings bursted from the mist, and a golden light was shining brightly inside the bluish purple aura. But then, Seraphina shot to the ground, and the mist dissipated into thin air.

However, Seraphina was not the innocent little girl that Kida had first met. Instead, she had a war torn cape flowing from her shoulders, and her long black hair had electric blue tips. Black boots with silver buckles wrapped around them were now on her feet, instead of the regular fuzzy boots she had been wearing before. Her wings, spread out, were longer than her body from tip to tip, and she wore a strapless mini shirt, and had a cape like skirt flowing from her waist. Her hair was literally flowing, moving as if it were alive, and hovered above the ground so as not to get dirty. But what shocked Kida and the Pokemon most of all were the two small scythes that she held in each hand, and the bow strapped to her back.

She too wore large plates of armor, but hers had strange designs in it, that looked like a language. But then she turned around to face the group of new friends she had just made, and then the others saw the skull like mask that completely covered her face. The only open spaces were where her eyes were, and even they were otherworldly, as her eyes were literally glowing bright cyan.

She turned back to the demons and got into a defensive pose that was offensive at the same time. Several demons looked ready to cry out in fear. But Samael simply stood there and watched her, letting out a deep, evil chuckle. "Are you so sure you should fight, _Horseman?_" Darkrai silently moved back to Kida and whispered in her ear, "When us Pokemon charge, I want you to run, no matter what." "But I have Darkrai I can fight, I have Tatsuhime _ (Kida's sword ;Translation: Dragon Princess)_ with me…" Kida whispered, but Darkrai would not listen.

He sent her behind Ho-Oh, and waited for the demons to charge again. But apparently, Seraphina didn't feel like waiting to attack. She bolted towards the demons, and tore into them with her scythes. Before the Pokemon even made it to the demons, Seraphina had killed off at least half of them, trying to get to Samael, who was now standing at the back of the group. But the other demons were somehow succeeding in defending their leader.

Probably because of their huge battle axes and the fact that their armor was inches thick. But Darkrai, risking his own life, went back to Kida, who was screaming and trying to get out of the grip of a demon. Before he could even try to get to her, a bright gold arrow tore through the demon's head, instantly killing it. Darkrai turned to see Seraphina hovering in the air, out of the reach of the demons, her wings slowly flapping to keep her afloat.

Her scythes were now strapped to her hips, and she held a golden bow in her hands, picking off the demons. When only two demons stood between Samael and the powerful girl and pokemon, he opened a portal beneath his feet, and disappeared into a burst of flames and smoke. "Who are you, really?" Darkrai asked Seraphina, as she picked off the last two demons, landed on the ground, and transformed back into a human form. But before she could answer, she passed out: again.

* * *

**Seraphina: Hey Kida, maybe next time you should visit my world.**

**Kida: THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! ( Now imaging a world of fluffy unicorns and fields of tacos.)**

**Both Gods Eater and Dragon: o_O , She is going to be so disappointed when she finds out what Seraphinas world is really like.**

**Darkrai: Review now, or I shall give you all nightmares .**

**Seraphina: I don't think that how you get people to review Darkrai.**

**Kida: Yea you do it like this, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Seraphina: ( Has an anime sweat drop)**


End file.
